


Tequila

by chaletian



Series: the hypothetical adventures of Michael and Alex [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Recovering the Satellites, Friendship, Gen, Maria is too good for this shit, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: This is how you deal with an emotional crisis, boys.





	Tequila

Maria hasn't seen Liz for nearly a week which, given that she currently isn't speaking to Alex (not that she's seen him lately either), is kind of shitty, and means that Hank, who makes her beer delivery, has perhaps been given too much information about her current emotional state and complex feelings at having cock-blocked herself with the guy she's kind of lost her heart to. (Like, what even? How has she allowed this to happen with _Michael Guerin_ of all people? He's so gross, and her best friend is in love with him, and everything about it is so wrong, but the heart wants what the heart wants, this is a truth well-understood by DeLuca women.)

She's seen how both Michael and Alex look at each other, and she knows how they feel, and was it really that wrong to let herself believe for a moment that Michael had truly chosen her? And he had played that stupid guitar, and looked so goddamn happy (and she knows there's some weird shit going on in this town, please, she wasn't born yesterday, and she will find out how Michael's hand got fixed like that), and started talking about how he wanted to leave the past behind and move on with his life and be happy and  _God_ she wanted the dream of it being with her, just in that moment, and she's seen, too, that the thing he and Alex have doesn't seem to make them happy, so yeah, maybe he should move on.

It's just-- a little soon? Like, he'd not thought this through? And Michael's a big boy, he gets to make his own choices, but she  _knows_ how those two feel about each other, and if it was just about deciding to leave everything behind and choose something easier, then- 

"So, what is this, exactly, Guerin? Because it kinda feels like I'm your easy option."

Michael grinned - that goddamn _smile_ , it's not fair - and said, "I've never thought you were easy, DeLuca." 

"But, what? That this relationship will work?" Inspiration hit her. "That it won't hurt?"

Michael blinked and his gaze flicked away for a second, and she half laughed. "That's it, right? You think that this won't risk anything for you?"

And that had been that, really, because the realisation train had hit Michael, and he had started looking uncomfortable, and had begun trying to explain something that had descended into how much Alex had hurt him and how she wouldn't be able to do that and god-fucking-dammit he is such a fucking asshole, Maria cannot believe she fell for him over sex in the desert; that is a salutary lesson right there.

When Liz finally reappears, Maria will tell her all about it, sparing no details, because this (boys) is how you deal with emotional pain: tequila and telling your best friend about how shit guys are.

"You deserve better than him," Liz tells her, slurring slightly, looking like shit (seriously something weird going on and once she is talking to Alex again the three of them are going to have a sit down and explanations will be made).

"Yes I do," agrees Maria. "Although I will be taking all credit for sorting out his and Alex's feeble love lives."

"Damn straight," says Liz, raising her shot glass.

"Not really," says Maria, and they clink glasses.


End file.
